


Podcast Crew

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, RTX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: You somehow manage to get an invitation to be on the podcast crew panel at RTX.





	

You were pretty surprised when Burnie asked you to be on the podcast crew panel. You had been on maybe ten podcasts out of the hundreds they had produced over the years. But since he was your boss – and not because you knew you boyfriend Joel would be on it, no, not at all – you reluctantly agreed. And so here you were, in front of maybe a couple hundred people on stage at RTX discussing inter-company relationships.

“There’s a fuckin’ lot of them,” Gus said, making the crowd laugh. “No, it’s true. We got fuckin’ Gavin and Meg, Burnie and Ashley, Michael and Lindsay, Joel and Y/N, and I’m sure I’m forgetting others but Jesus Christ, man.”

“I think out of all of the couples you listed, Joel and Y/N have been dating the longest.” Burnie commented offhandedly, and you made brief eye contact with Joel before nodding and leaning into your microphone.

“I think you’re right. We’ve been dating for almost six years now.” 

“Jeebus Lorenzo,” Gavin cried, sending the audience into fits of giggles. “Six years? Blimey. I don’t think I could stick to the same shoes for six years, let alone a girlfriend.”

“Gavin, there’s a few things wrong with what you said there.” Joel said, eyeing the man with a serious expression on his face, doing his best to talk over the laughter of the crowd. “One, ‘jeebus Lorenzo’ is still one of the stupidest things I’ve ever heard. Two, she’s not my girlfriend.”

At this, you raise an eyebrow, and the crowd ‘ooh’s. “I’m not? When did this happen?”

Joel shrugged and squeezed your hand that he had been holding underneath the table during the panel before getting up out of his seat and pulling something out of his pocket before getting on one knee. “I was kind of hoping you’d be my wife instead of being my girlfriend.”

Your jaw dropped open, but no words came out. Well, no words. Just one.

“Yes.”


End file.
